


HAHAHHAHAHAHA WHO NEEDS A HEART

by Skindoodles



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: AM - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Forgive Me, Hopefully not a shitbucket, I, Inside, M/M, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindoodles/pseuds/Skindoodles
Summary: So keef dos an angst it's not that good but you get the point





	HAHAHHAHAHAHA WHO NEEDS A HEART

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can forgive me   
> Edit: I just read over this and I don't like it

Shiro walked up behind where Keith was sitting. In front of the healing pods he watched over his newfound family. All the pods were filled, Coran, Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.The monitors showed that they weren't doing well.  
"Keith...."  
He couldn't take his eyes off his his friends, they were bruised, broken, and worst of all , it was his fault. He was still wearing the black paladin armor, it has been several days but he hadn't moved.  
SHIRO walked in front of him and grasped his helmet,  
"Keith look at them, they could have been killed" Shiro ripped the helmet off Keith's head. He tossed it aside and went to stand in front of Allura's pod.  
"They might not even make it as it is" he ran his hands over the cold glass that separated them. Keith still hadn't moved, he felt unable to talk, unable to do anything but sit there with his head in his hands.  
"you don't deserve to lead voltron, I don't know why I ever trusted you"  
Keith sat, barely absorbing his words. He looked up at Lance's battered face, the survived his completion would be a Mar of scars that criss cross down his neck.  
"You led them into a mission you knew was risky, you could have had them all dead by now, or worse prisoners of the galra" Shiro walked back to him and glared over the boy.  
"You went in to a planet, this planet was inhabited by galra, prince Lotor's own army was there, but you still thought you could beat them" he cuffed Keith against the side if his face, sending him sprawling.  
"You were Lucky that the rebels and I were there, you would have died with them, maybe you should have died anyway"  
Keith sat back up and wiped the blood off his lip, too tired to fight back.  
"you don't deserve to be a paladin much less the black leader"  
Shiro drew his recently found bayard and activated it. Then set it next to Keith. Then he left. Keith grasped the black bayard, knowing well what Shiro meant. It was much easier to kill yourself with a pistol than a sword. Keith picked up the small weapon, marveling at what such a insignificant thing could do, just a hunk if metal. Cool metal against his temple. Cold blackness.

 

Keith ripped off his marmoran helmet, shrugging off the suit. He curled himself into the corner of his room and cried, not because the suit had shown him a nightmare, but because it had shown him what he wished had happened. Then Shiro would be back and the others would still be alive. And he wouldn't be just a lost boy, alone on a ship he couldn't pilot. A stupid person who thought he could do something important for once, alone with five bodies.


End file.
